(In)Fiel
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Danny, su Danno, tiene un amante. El hombre que ama con todo su corazón le esta siendo infiel.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo Único:** (In)Fiel.

Steve se remueve incomodo en su asiento, sus manos juguetean con el informe para el gobernador de forma nervioso y casi puede jurar sentir la mirada de Chin en su persona desde el otro lado de su oficina. No era precisamente agradable, debía reconocer, pero sabe que su amigo solo estaba preocupado por él. Pues, desde hace casi más de una semana, Danny no había hecho más que huir de su lado e inventar excusas para evitar estar nuevamente juntos.

 _Carajos_ ¡Incluso había evitado que lo besara!

Steve estaba confundido. Confundido, extrañado por ello y dolido ¿Qué había hecho mal? Lo único que Danny tenía para darle eran mentiras sobre pasar tiempo con sus hijos y aprovechar el verano con ellos. Steve no podía discutir con ello ¿Pero ignorarlo y pasar de él? Era obvio que algo está mal, muy mal.

El punto de quiebre, aquella que hace sonar las alarmas en la cabeza del jefe del Five-0, es en el preciso momento en el que su pareja le impide desvestirlo.

Danny ocultaba algo. El rubio de New Jersey no deseaba que él lo viera desnudo, ocultando su piel pálida bajo telas de camisa una vez más.

Steve no puede evitar sentir aquella dolorosa presión en su pecho con el sentimiento de la traición.

Danny, _su Danno_ , tiene un amante. Hombre, mujer ¿Qué importa? El hombre que ama con todo su corazón le esta siendo infiel.

/\\\\\

Steve era un hombre de actuar antes de hacer las preguntas necesarias ¿Qué se podía esperar entonces sobre encarar a su compañero una vez en casa? El marine no espera a falsas escusas ni da lugar a mentiras que dejaban muerto a su corazón, Steve se enfrenta a Danny como lo haría con el más peligroso de los delincuentes.

\- ¿De que diablos estás hablando, Steve? -pregunta Danny, dando un paso hacia atrás para poner espacio entre ellos.

El comandante lucha para no expresar cuanto le duele aquella distancia. En cambio, frunce el ceño y deja que un gruñido bajo vibre en su garganta cual animal.

\- Escuchaste perfectamente, Danny ¿Qué me estás ocultando? -repite, no permitiendo que el rubio de Jersey se alejara más de él. No iba a permitirlo. Steve cierra sus ojos con dolor- ¿Me estás engañando?

Danny frente a él tiene la decencia de verse escandalizado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Me estás siendo infiel?

\- ¡No, jodido animal! -grita Danny enfurecido, siendo él ahora quien da un paso adelante.

\- ¿Entonces por que me evitas? -pregunta otra vez, inseguro de creerle tan fácilmente- ¿Por qué no dejas que te bese? ¡Ni siquiera me has dejado tocarte! -acusa.

Danny niega mientras muerde su labio en un gesto inconsciente.

\- Siempre debes controlarlo todo ¿Verdad? -dice el hombre más bajo con sarcasmo, sus manos viajando hacia su camisa para desabrochar los botones- Y para que sepas, se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa -agrega mientras abre un poco sus pantalones- Pero debías arruinarlo ¿No, Neanderthal?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo para defenderse, Danny se voltea sobre su propio eje y deja al descubierto una pequeña porción de piel. Allí claramente podía apreciarse un tatuaje, pequeño pero visible para cualquiera. La tinta negra sobresalía sobre la piel pálida y la letra cursiva era fácil de apreciar.

 _Steve McGarrett_.

Danny se había tatuado. Danny se había tatuado su nombre en su espalda baja, un lugar estratégico donde la cintura del pantalón y el largo de sus camisas que lo cubrían lo ocultaban de la vista de intrusos.

El moreno se había quedado sin palabras, con los ojos fijos sobre la imagen que parecía lista y casi cicatrizada.

\- ¿Es real?

El rubio le mira como si fuera estúpido.

\- Por supuesto que es real ¿Por qué crees que no dejé que me tocaras toda la semana? Con lo bruto que eres de seguro me hubieras tocado la zona sensible y me hubieras lastimado -regaña el detective con aire paranoico, volviendo acomodar su ropa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steve no podía ser más grande.

\- Te tatuaste mi nombre -dice mientras acorta la distancia entre ellos para abrazarlo.

\- Si, bueno... Tú te tatuaste mi nombre primero -murmura Danny en el hueco de su cuello, casi parece avergonzado.

\- Te amo, Danno -dice el hombre más alto con devoción- Pero no vuelvas asustarme así.

Danny asiente.

\- De acuerdo. Yo también te amo, animal.


End file.
